Wo ist Voldemorts Nase? Und andere Fragen
by HotWindow
Summary: Voldmorts fehlende Nase und andere Rätsel, die hier geklärt werden.
1. Einleitung

Autor: Polly

Idee: Beim Friseur, am 21. Juli 2012

Kategorie: Blödsinn

Kommentar: Ich saß so beim Friseur und hab komische, geistesgestörte Sms geschrieben und plötzlich war es da. Einfach so. In meinem Kopf. Ich bin nicht verrückt. Meine Eltern haben mich testen lassen.

* * *

Wo ist Voldemorts Nase? – Eine Philosophische Reise in die Harry Potter Welt

Warum hat Voldemort keine Nase? Kann er Kinder kriegen? Er kann hassen – kann er dann nicht auch lieben? Vielleicht liebt er ja seine Schlange - Ist das dann schon Zoophilie oder Sodomie? Kann Voldemort essen? Und wenn ja, eine Frage mit der er sich selbst auseinandersetzen sollte: Geht er auf die Toilette?

Je mehr man darüber nachdenkt, desto mehr Fragen kommen einem allein zu Voldemort in den Sinn. Versuchen wir doch mal ein paar Rätsel, die uns J.K. Rowling gegeben, hat zu lösen.


	2. Wo ist Voldemorts Nase?

Warum hat Voldemort keine Nase?

Nun, das kann verschiedene Gründe haben, leider gibt es keine Augenzeugen für diesen Vorfall, aber ich kann euch ja mal ein paar naheliegende Fälle auflisten:

1. Vielleicht mochte er seine nicht und hat sie sich so wegoperieren lassen. Dies wäre wohl die einfachste Möglichkeit.

2. Eine andere wäre, dass er im Keller gestolpert ist und dummerweise mit dem Kopf in der Gefriertruhe stecken geblieben ist. Kennt ihr den Effekt mit der tiefgefrorenen Rose, die man einfach so wie Glas zerschlagen kann? Also, stellen wir uns vor, Voldmort geht ganz gemütlich die Kellertreppe runter, um.. sagen wir mal um eine Pizza aus der Tiefkühltruhe zu holen, dabei stolpert er aber über die Überreste von Naginis Dessert und fällt gegen Wurmschwanz, der die gleiche Idee hatte und bereits die Truhe aufhält und Voldi steckt mit dem Kopf zwischen Thunfisch und Spinat. Warum hilft ihm Wurmschwanz nicht? Naja, OFFIZIELL darf er gar keine Pizza von Voldi essen und so ist er vor Schreck weggelaufen, so schnell, dass er ohne es zu merken in Dumbledores Büro ankam, gegen McGonnalgall knallte, die ihm gerade heimlich einen Liebesbrief unter der Tür durch schieben wollte und so perplex war, dass sie ihn in eine Ratte verwandelte. Damit hätten wir auch geklärt, wie Ron zu Krätze kam.

3. Die wahrscheinlichste Möglichkeit ist wohl die Aschenputtel-Theorie: Wie ihr alle sicher wisst, gibt es bei jedem Trimagischen Turnier einen Weihnachtsball. Und wie das eben auf Bällen so ist, man fällt sehr leicht hinunter, wenn man einen schlechten Gleichgewichtssinn hat. Und genau das passierte Snape. Er hatte in jungen Jahren das Lehrerdasein satt und bewarb sich für einen Zirkus, wo er letztendlich nichts lernte, außer Quirell kennen (Was dessen Turban erklärt.) Wie gesagt, von Bällen kann man sehr leicht runter fallen und genau das tat Snape. Er stürzte und blieb mit seiner Nase an einem Baum hängen. Als erschien er auf dem Weihnachtsball mit einem riesigen Gips an der Nase und weil er sich so sehr dafür schämte, band er sich einen Schleier um, damit ihn niemand erkennen konnte. Natürlich gab es, wie auf allen Veranstaltungen, einen Star des Abends: Eine gewisse Dame namens Minerva McGonnagall. Um sich von ihrer unglücklichen Liebe zu Albus Dumbledore abzulenken besuchte auch sie den Ball und verliebte sich augenblicklich in den Fremden mit dem Schleier. Doch dieser hatte starke Bindungsängste und so rannte er weg und verlor seinen Gips. Und den Rest könnt ihr euch sicher denken: McGonnagall findet den Gips, schwört, denjenigen zu heiraten, dem der Gips passt und Voldemort schneidet sich die Nase selbst ab, damit sie ihn nimmt, blöderweise steht McGonnagall nicht auf Schlangen und so kommt es leider doch nicht zu einer Beziehung. Aber warum hat Snape eine Nase und Voldi nicht? Naja, heutzutage gibt es für alles Prothesen und so lies Snape sich eine eigene Nasenprothese anfertigen, für die er sein gesamtes erspartes aufbrauchte. Leider handelte es sich bei dem vermeintlichen Experten nicht um einen solchen, sondern lediglich um einen blinden Butler, der etwas Geld dazu verdienen wollte und nur so ist Snapes Hakennase zu erklären.


	3. Kann Voldemort essen?

Gut, ich möchte dieses Kapitel gerne mit einem kleinen Gedankenexperiment beginnen. Ich würde jetzt sagen „Schließt bitte alle die Augen", aber dann könntet ihr ja schlecht weiter meine Anweisungen lesen. Deshalb: Stellt euch vor, ihr habt eure Augen geschlossen.

Und jetzt stellt euch einen Raum vor. Ich schätze, es ist ein sehr großer Raum, denn es sind sehr viele Menschen dort.

Etwa 25 Menschen sitzen an einer langen Tafel, an der Kopfseite des Tisches sitzt ein Etwas, in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt, bleich, knochig und schlangenähnlich. Ihr könnt euch sicher denken, dass dieses Wesen Voldemort ist. Und daraus ergibt sich logisch, dass diese Leute um ihn herum Todesser sind.

Und jetzt streckt Voldemort ganz langsam, wie in Zeitlupe und doch so fließend wie eine Schlange, seinen Arm aus... Und greift sich ein Stück Gurke.

Grotesk, oder? Und daraus ergibt sich meine nächste Frage: Kann Voldemort Essen?

* * *

Nun, um diese Frage auf den Grund zu gehen, müssen wir zunächst heraus finden, was Voldemort überhaupt is(s)t.

1. Eigentlich ist Voldemort ja ein Mensch, dessen Seele irgendwie abhanden gekommen ist. Also:

Voldi = Mensch – Seele

2. Gut. Jeder Mensch hat ja bekanntlich Eltern. Seine Eltern waren eine Hexe und ein Muggel, also:

Voldi= Hexe + Muggel – Seele

3. Aber was ist eine Seele?

Eine Seele ist das, was verschwindet, wenn ein Dementor und ein Mensch aufeinander treffen.

Also: Dementor+ Mensch = -Seele

Voldi = Hexe + Muggel + Dementor + Mensch

4. Nun, fassen wir also zusammen: Hexe und Dementor sind beides magische Wesen, Mensch und Muggel jedoch nichtmagische Wesen.

Also: Voldi = 2 magische Wesen + 2 nichtmagische Wesen

5. Aber halt!

Da sich ja jeder selbst definiert, Voldi also auch, müssen wir eine Kleinigkeit ändern: Versetzt euch mal in ihn hinein. Nichtmagische Wesen sind doch schlecht und damit negativ.

Voldi = 2 magische Wesen **– **2nichtmagische Wesen

6. Magisch und Nicht magisch hebt sich ja irgendwie auf.

Voldi = 2 Wesen – 2 Wesen

Voldi = 0

Ihr seht also, Voldi is(s)t nichts.

Und wie ihr in der Gleichung gesehehn habt: Nichts = 0

Und was, wenn er doch einmal sehr großen Appetitt hat?

Dann isst er eben zweimal nichts, also 2*0 = 00

Was? Voldemort istt Toiletten? Naja, einen 100% Beweis gibt es nicht, aber so lässt sich auch sein blasser Teint erklären, der durch den hohen Kalk Anteil im Wasser zustande kommt. Natürlich könnte er auch einfach einen sehr niedrigen Blutdruck haben.


	4. Sorry & Bald: Harrys Lebensversicherung

Ehm.. ich wollte nur grade mal sagen, dass die Reihe hier noch nicht vergessen ist, ich nur im Moment einfach ein bisschen überfordert mit Schule und sonst was bin. Aber die nächsten beiden Kapitel sind schon geschrieben und warten nur noch darauf, abgetippt zu werden - Ich finde leere Word Dokumente immer so De-Motivierend, deshalb schreib ich immer erst auf Papier, so ganz altmodisch mit Stift ;b Was ich eigentlich nur sagen wollte: Ich hab es nicht vergessen, 4. Kapitel ist in Arbeit und demnächst, wenn ich wieder ein bisschen Zeit habe oder jemanden finde, der mir die Sachen abtippt, kommt was Neues (:

Achja, und wenn ihr irgendeine unglaublich gute Idee habt, ihr könnt mir sie gerne zuschicken (: Also, nicht, dass mir die Fragen ausgehen, aber wer weiß, Anregungen von außen sind doch nie schlecht, oder?! (:


End file.
